


The Acolytes

by Doktor- Marceline (Kenokosan)



Series: The Acolyte Series [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/pseuds/Doktor-%20Marceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where there are no Reapers or threats of Cerberus. Alice Sheperd, former Alliance Navy Infiltrator and N7 operative, works as an Acolyte for Sha'ira on the Citadel. Garrus Vakarian is a Spectre and friends with Nihlus Kyrik and Jondum Bau. After a stressful mission on Noveria, Nihlus takes them to the Consort Chambers for R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

An AU where my commander Alice Sheperd works for Sha'ira the consort as an Acolyte in the Citadel, where there are no reapers or threats of Cerberus. 

Garrus is a spectre and works from time to time with his fellow spectres Nihlus Kyrik and Jondum Bau. This idea would not leave me alone and must be shared! Anyway, this is my first Mass Effect story but not my first time writing fanfiction. Hopefully I do this series justice.

Also visual reference for Kasumi's Susohiki-http://farm4.staticflickr.com/3500/3850628347_e9e2433f00.jpg

And Sheperd's- http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/433923517/Popular-Short-Prom-Dress-HL-PD246.jpg

\--

"Hello and welcome to The Consort Chambers, my name is Nelyna. How can I be of service today?" Nelyna greeted as two Turians and a Salarian walked up to her. Nelyna recognized one of the turians as Nihlus Kyrik, a usual client of the consort chambers. 

"Nelyna! It's been so long!" Nihlus greeted.

"Nihlus! It's has been so long, your acolyte has been worried sick!" Nelyna said as she smiled brightly to the brown turian.

"Well you can tell my acolyte that she can stop worrying now" he replied with a flick of his mandibles. 

"I will do so. Are you here for your usual service today?"

"Of course, and some service for my two colleagues" Nihlus pointed behind him. Nelyna saw a silver grey turian with blue colony marks and a charcoal grey salarian. Both of them looked stressed and obvious looks that they would be anywhere but here right now.

"I take that this is their first time here?" 

"Yup! Our last mission had us working together on Noveria and let's just say we could all use some stress relief" Nihlus said to the Asari greeter.

"Of course! Would your friends like some data pads to leaf through? Or would you like some recommendations?"

"Who would you recommend for my friend Jondum?"

"Let's see.....Ms. Goto specialty is in herbs and chado, it is very popular amongst our salarian clients and she is available today" Nelyna said to Nihlus.

"Perfect! And for my grumpy turian friend here?"

"Hmmm....Ah ha! I know just the acolyte for him. Ms. Sheperd specializes in physical comfort, massages, and as a shrink. She is very popular amongst our turian clients, but she caters to all races" Nelyna said with a smile.

"Just what my friend needs"

"Alright, I just tell them that they have clients awaiting them in the sitting room. And what services will you be doing today?"

"Book me with the usual" Nihlus said.

"Very well, please take a seat over in the sitting room. You will be called for in a moment" she gestured to the sitting room behind her.

\--//--

"Remind me again why we are here?" Asked a peeved Garrus Vakarian to his fellow comrade. Nihlus threw him a little smirk as he leaned back on the couch.

"I already explained to you, some R&R and to release some steam" Nihlus explained to Garrus, who only glared at him.

"Why the consort chambers?" Jondum asked as he looked over to Nihlus.

"It's a very respectable place for their services"

"This place is a brothel" Garrus stated as he watched an Asari Acolyte take a human male to one of the back rooms.

"Look, I've been coming here for months and say what you will now. But I assure you that after today, you will return" Nihlus stated to them with a serious expression.

"Doubtful/yeah right" the other two replied. Nihlus just let out a small sigh and a small smile.

"Bau-san?" Jondum looked up to see a Japanese woman with short black hair, light brown eyes, and purple tattoos on her chin and lower lip. She wore a black Susohiki, a kimono, with tidal waves on the bottom.

"Yes?"Jondum asked the Japanese woman.

"My name is Kasumi Goto, your acolyte for the day. Our room is ready, if you would follow me?" She gestured for him to stand. Jondum stood up and Kasumi took his arm and linked it with hers.

"This way" she said as she began to lead him to a private room off to the left.

Garrus was able to catch a glimpse of the room right before they stepped through, and saw that it was another lounge but with cushions and a small table.

"That looked like a another lounge in there" Garrus said out loud.

"Hmm? Oh yea. The Consort Chambers has a shit ton of rooms each crafted the acolytes special services" Nihlus explained to Garrus. Garrus looked at Nihlus with an eye brow plate raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Not all acolytes fuck their clients. Some offer counciling services, massages, and just company."

"That so?"

"Yup! This place is more than just a brothel, Garrus" Nihlus said to him.

"Garrus Vakarian?" A feminine voice broke into their conversation. Garrus looked up to see a human female with dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore what most females of her species and Asari on her face, make-up. She wore red eye shadow that complemented her skin tone, black eye liner and mascara that made her eyes flare and pop. 

"Look at those hips and waist, yum!" Nihlus whispered out loud to Garrus. It was then Garrus looked at the rest of her body and saw her clothing. Garrus's mandibles dropped as he took in her dress. It was a overbust corset styled dress with a short black skirt that made her hips flare.

"Y-yes?" He answered her as he looked up to her face.

"I'm Alice Sheperd your acolyte for the day. Our room is ready for us now" she said with a smile as she took him by his hand. Once he was fully standing, Sheperd placed her arm around his waist, giving it a teasing squeeze. Garrus let out a undignified growl, as he placed a hand on her bare shoulder.

"Try not to break him! It's his first time!" Nihlus said teasing Garrus as the duo walked away, heading to a stair way.

\--//--

Feed back is greatly appreciated! Tell me what you think of this AU!


	2. Chapter 2

As they disappeared at the stair way, Nihlus released a throaty chuckle as he leaned back on the couch once more. He recognized the acolyte from previous visits, but never requested her services. 

Sheperd is considered a favorite acolyte for Turians. Granted, Nihlus did find her hot for a human, but never touched what he considered the forbidden fruit. He couldn't help but remember his first few visits to the consort chambers with his former mentor, Saren. Saren was the one to bring him to the consort chambers after Nihlus proved himself worthy of being a Spectre. 

Saren selected a young acolyte for him and Saren selected Sheperd. When he first saw her, his mandibles dropped. A slim waist and wide hips, that make any female turian drop their heads in shame, made her look appealing to him. Though when his eyes flickered to Saren, all thoughts of requesting her services vanished from his mind, forever. His eyes showed lust and possession for the human acolyte. According to Nelyna, Saren would only request Sheperd for her services after every mission.

Nihlus originally thought his former mentor hated humans and wanted nothing to do with them. When he questioned him weeks later, Saren only smirked at the young Spectre only telling him this:

"I do hate humans, but Sheperd is a special exception" 

"What did she do to be that exception?"

"Let's just say........she expanded my mind"

A few days later, Saren got cornered on a Batarian pirate ship and blew himself and the ship to kingdom come. A private service was held for him. His living quarters, ship, and weapons were given to his brother and his tags and a small note were given to Nihlus. 

The note was a list of directions to give his tags to Alice Sheperd. Upon delivering the tags, she cried and mourned for him. Despite the loss Sheperd felt for Saren, she stayed strong and moved on. There is no rest for the wicked, or so the saying goes. The universe moves on and makes no stops for anyone.

"Hey shit face! Our room is ready!!" A stern female voice broke his train of thought and made him look to his right and see a tattooed woman with a shaved head, wearing only a sports bra and shorts.

"Jack, good to see you" Nihlus said as he stood up.

"Whatever shit face" she grumbled to human as she lead him to a back room.

\--//--

"So tell me about yourself, Bau-san" Kasumi asked the salarian as she poured him some tea.

"I work for the council" he answered cryptically.

"What kind of work?" She asked as she gave him the cup and began to pour herself a cup.

"Investigations and paper work" he grumbled as he took a sip.

"Sounds boring"

"It can be at times, but the pay is good" he told her.

"What about yourself?"

"Me?"

"Of course"

"I'm an Acolyte for Sha'ira. There's not much interesting facts about me" Kasumi said to him as she drank a little tea.

"Come now! A charming woman like yourself must have some interesting things that stand out" Jondum said to Kasumi.

"Well.....when I'm not working for Sha'ira, during my free time, I love to write haikus and calligraphy" she answered with a meek smile.

"See! Now that is interesting! What do you like to write about Ms. Goto?"Jondum questioned her more.

"About the night mostly"

"How come?"

"Well when I first came to the Citadel, there was no night. The night is one of the few things I miss about Osaka" she lamented.

"Osaka?"

"A city in Japan, I was born and raised there for most of my life" Kasumi explain to Jondum.

"Why did you come to the Citadel?" Jondum Bau asked the Japanese woman as finished the rest of his tea.

"Don't laugh but, I felt a......calling to this place" Kasumi told him with a warm smile as she poured him another cup. Jondum returned the smile as he took another drink from cup.

\--//--

"Nelyna said that a certain acolyte missed me" Nihlus said in a teasing tone as they sat on a couch. Jack scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"Please, the only thing I missed is seeing the look on your shit face when I beat you" Jack said with a evil smirk.

"Beat me? I let you win those times"

"Yea right!"

"You want to go there Jack?" Nihlus challenged Jack. Jacks smirk got bigger as her eyes narrowed.

"Hell yea" she answered as she handed him a game controller.

"Loser buys dinner!"

\--//--

A little development for Nihlus and Jondum Bau and their acolytes and some back story about Alice Sheperd. The next one will be mostly be about Garrus and Sheperd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An acolyte and her client getting to know one another. A little smut, but nothing major......yet.

Garrus felt the sense of dredd, stress, and excitement boil together deep with his gut, as he was lead by the human acolyte up the stairs and down the hall to a door on the left side at the end. The door opened up as soon as they neared it and walked in.

The room was rather large and decorated with simple, but tasteful furnishing. A big couch that was designed for human and turian physiology, a small coffee table with a wine bottle and glasses, a window that faced out to the presidium lake, shelves stacked with bottles and herbs with a roll out mat next to it, and finally in the back of the room was a large bed.

"Why don't we have a seat? Get to know one another as two stressed beings that need some release?" She said as she lead him to the couch.

"Do you tell all your clients this?" Garrus asked her as he allowed himself to be seated as the acolyte climbed into his lap, straddling him.

"No. Sometimes I don't even get a word out before they take me on the first surface they find, usually on the coffee table" Sheperd said as she gave him a wry smile.

"That so?" He grasped her hips making her smirk as she trailed up his armor and to rest on his cowl.

"Very much so" she said as she heard him grumbled as he somewhat enjoyed the attention from the acolyte.

"Tell me about yourself" she asked as she traced his colony marks with nimble fingers.

"Well I happen to work for councillor Sparatus" he said cryptically. No need to tell her he was a spectre.

"Councillor Sparatus? Oh he's one of my favorite clients" she told him in a husky voice as she began to scratch the base of his fringe.

"He's one of your clients?"

"Yes, one of my favorite clients. For such an old turian, he has quite the stamina and he loves it when I straddle his waist and use my mouth on his mandibles" Sheperd said as she began to nibble his mandibles. Garrus suppressed a moan as she worked that clever mouth to his other mandible.

"What about you?" He asked her.

"What about me?"

"What did you do before becoming a acolyte?"

"I worked for the Alliance"

"The Alliance? I have friends in the Alliance" he told her as he raked his hand down her back, making her shudder.

"Any family?" She asked him.

"Just my father and a younger sister, they live on the Citadel as well. What about you?" He asked and figure he go books and nipped her on neck, making her gasp in pressure.

"Just my mom and turian father" she said to him as she unclasped a piece of armor, allowing it to fall.

"A turian father?" That made him sit up more, making her stop her ministrations.

"Yea, my mother met him during the first contact war. She was in an inflation team that got ambushed. Her team abandoned her and my father took her prisoner" Sheperd said as she leaned against him more and rested her head on the crook of his neck, licking and nipping the sensitive hide there. The sensation made him groan out loud and lean his head back, allowing her more access.

"How romantic" Garrus breathed out as his hand found the zipper holding her dress.

"Heh.....my mother hated his guts at first" she felt the dress loosen a bit making her smile as she trailed a long agonizing lick to the base of his fringe.

"What made her change her mind about him?" Her movement exposed one of her breast to him. Out of curiosity, he licks it. The sensation makes her arch into his mouth and bite his fringe.

"He kept her safe and company during as a P.O.W. then one night.....they blew of some steam" she whispered to him as she began the grinding of hips against his.

"Why would he blow off steam with a human prisoner?" He grasped her hips, making her stop and raise her head from his neck.

"He found my mother intriguing and since human females looked similar to Asari.....his curiosity got him a bondmate and daughter after the war" she answered as she grasped his hands to remove them from her hips. Garrus held an iron grip on her and stood up suddenly. The movement caused Alice to almost fall backwards, but quick reflexes allowed her to hold on to his shoulders in time.

"Warn a girl!" She chastised him with a mock glare. Garrus released a small chuckle as he carried her to the bed. He dropped her as soon as he reached the foot of the bed. He then followed suit by looming over her with a smile.

"You're going to pay that" she started half heartly as she began to trace his mandibles with her hand once more.

"Promises, promises" he whispered as began to remove his armor.

\--//--

Cliff hanger before the smut, bet some of ya hate me right now....don't ya? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the smut!!! :)  
> Next chapter will be an epilogue and then this mini fic is done~!

"I'm going to lay a ground rule" Sheperd said as Garrus continued to remove his armor. 

"What rule would that be?" He asked as he now clad in turian boxers. Alice lingered over his form. He was quite handsome and beautiful for turian standards. Damn, even with that scar on his face makes him look more rugged. Her mother always did say she had a thing for men with scars.

"No foreheads" she stated simply as she sat up to remove her dress. That threw him off a little as she removed his boxers.

"No foreheads?" He asked as he saw her only clad in underclothing. If the dress made her hips and waist look good, then the cloth covering her sex made more tantalizing.

"I find them being too personal during stress relief" Sheperd said as she smiled and pulled Garrus forward for a kiss. It was a strange sensation for him to feel soft lips move against his hard plated ones. Comparing their differences, Sheperd was soft and squishy while he was hard and sharp. If she was a favorite of Turians then he wondered how she could deal with their aggressive bed behavior. 

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he felt her wet tongue against his mouth plates, the sudden sensation caused him to gasp and Alice took the chance to merge their tongues. She felt his hands caress her waist. Sheperd jerked back a bit to stifle a laugh.

"Stop! That tickles!" She said suppressing a giggle as she smiled at him.

"Sorry....this is my first time with a human. I'm only doing what I find natural to pleasure a woman of my species" Garrus apologized to Alice. This made her smile even more as she falls back on the bed, dragging him with her. Just setting him loom over her made her even more wet in need.

"Then let me give you a crash course" Sheperd said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast.

"Lesson about human women: hot spots. Human women have different sensitive areas than turian women. See these mounds?" She asked him.

"Yea" he said looking at them. 

Garrus never saw the appeal of breast. He recalls a story that Nihlus told him a while back about a solo mission on Eden Prime. Apparently one of the soldiers posted there was considered for a candidate to becoming a spectre. 

The soldier went by the name of Chief Gunnery Ashley Williams and Nihlus told him how head strong and tough she was for a human female. He observed her in her patrols and talked to her to see where she stood in morals and what not. She was getting past her stage of xenophobia, just around of being tolerant of aliens. Nihlus was quite taken with her. Pushing her buttons to see what makes her tick. She always had a retort on the tip of her tongue, always talking back to him. Such qualities drew Nihlus more to her and then on the last day of observation, they bumped uglies. He told him how it went and told him of her breast. Telling him they were soft and squishy like pillows......

"These are called breast. They're very sensitive and we love it when you play and tease with them" Sheperd began as she broke his train of thought once more. She moved her other hand to her other breast to pinched a nipple. The sensation caused her to gasp a bit.

"Now you try" Sheperd released his hand and looked at him. Garrus hesitated for a bit before groping the breast in a soft squeeze. He continued his ministrations, even using his other hand, of touching and pinching her breast. 

As he continued, he grew more bolder. From using his hand to even going down and using his mouth and tongue on them. The sounds she was making drove him weeks and made his plates loosen up a little more. He even went going as far as pinching them harder. Sheperd gasped and moaned as she felt the assault on her breast, making her clench her legs to relieve some pressure down below. She pulled him down to bite the under side of his chin, making him growl in pleasure. Instinct drove him to bite her in return, making her shudder and their her head back allowing more access to her neck.

"Next-gasp!- part of the l-lesson!" She moaned as his attention now shifted to her neck.

"I'm listening....." He said as he trailed his tongue on her neck, taking up to her ear. The sensation of his tongue makes her arch into his touch more.

"....*sigh* The....n-n-neck" Sheperd rubbed the base of his fringe in soft circles.

"It's the one......gasp!.......similar areas that turian women and human women have in common in sensitive areas" she explained softly in his ear as her hands began to explore and touch the in between areas of his plates.

"Hmmmm....." He rubs his face in the valley of her breast as she found a sensitive area in a divet of his chest plates.

"You like that?"

"Like doesn't cover half of it"

"If you think my hands are nice, wait till you see what my mouth can do....." She smiled coyly at him. Garrus leaned back a bit. Sheperd took the advantage to flip them over so that she was on top.

"Last part of the lesson.......the cunt" she leaned in closer to his face to kiss his mouth plates. His hands dove into her hair clutching her closer to mash their lips together once more. The sudden initiative made her moan into the kiss, grabbing his cowl to bring him bring closer to her. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they break the kiss, both of them panting to catch their breath.

"You're getting good at this"

"I'm a quick learner"

"So I see" she grabbed his hand once again, placing it on her folds. It felt warm and wet with arousal as he felt around the opening of her sex. Sheperd bit her lip to fight back a moan.

"This area here is very sensitive for us........." Sheperd explained as continued to explore.

"There's a little nub called the clitoris right......here" she directed his hand to her clitoris. Garrus felt the little nub pulse on his fingers. He gave it an experimental rub, seeing Sheperd gasp a bit. Grinning to himself, he begins to rub faster and harder. Sheperd arched into his hand as she tossed her head back in pleasure. He was really good at this, she thought as her hands began to fondle her breast to add more pleasure that building below.

Garrus felt his shaft plates fully open, allowing his cock spring fully. Just seeing her above him, touching herself, and making those sounds as he continued to pleasure her. Sheperd wasn't sure what happened next, but he stopped suddenly. 

She was so close! Alice was about to ask why he stopped, when she felt him grab her hips and turn them over. Her back met the mattress. She let out a small oof as she felt his hands grasp her wrists, raising them above her head.

Garrus looked at the woman below him, her dark brown hair fanning out like a halo. He watched as she opened her eyes, brown mixing with her dilating irises making them look darker than a black star. The sensation of her legs wrapping around his too sensitive waist caused him too release a loud growl. 

That made her smirk.

"Impatient are we?" She asked.

"I think I learned enough for today. Right now.....I want to fuck you hard into this bed" he stated as he released her wrist to take a hold of her hips. Garrus was able to slip in with almost no trouble, thanks to the natural lube his cock produced and her wet cunt. The sensation of both their sexes caused them to gasp at the same time.

For Garrus, she was so tight! It was almost torture to him to wait for her to accommodate to his size. Sheperd was no stranger to turian cocks. Some of her clients, having similar patterns and sizes. Allowing her vagina to be ready for them. There were other turian clients were bigger and with different patterns that drove her insides like crazy. His size and pattern was some what similar to one of her clients. Taking a deep breath, she flexes her inner muscles to get a better feel of his size. The sudden movement makes him almost roar, but he manages to hold it in.

"Spirits you're so tight!" He grits out as grips her hips tighter. The pain from his grip and talons causes her to moan a bit.

"You're so big......and hard" she mutters as she leans up to kiss him. Her soft lips touched his mouth plates for a moment before she moved to the tip of his mandibles and began to suckle. 

Pleasure shot through his spine to his cock, causing him to move his hips. The movement made Alice moan as she continued her work on his mandibles.

Garrus pulled out about five eighths of the way before moving back in. She moaned as she felt his ridges touch her inner walls. He began to set a steady pace, not too fast or too slow for her. Just enough to make her squirm and arch underneath him. Sheperd couldn't take his torturous pace and began to rolled her hips to his thrust. Her sudden movement caused him to stutter a bit, before going slightly faster.

"Faster.......p-p-please!" She begged as her hands gripped his shoulders. Her hips now bucking into his thrusts. He adjusted his hold on her hips, changing the angle before picking up speed. The change of angle made Sheperd gasp and arch her back like a bow. She was getting closer to the edge. She just needed something to push other over said edge. Releasing his shoulders, she moving one of her hands to her clitoris and the other to her breast. Garrus felt her hands leave his shoulders to see her pleasure herself, it aroused him to see her play with herself. He lean his face closer to her neck and began to lick and bite it softly as he kept picking up speed, feeling his orgasm creep around the corner.

"Oh......" Sheperd felt her muscle spazz and clench down on his cock. Garrus felt his orgasm follow soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the lemon/smut good or what? I'm sort of out of practice.....'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I plan to do some spin offs based on this story and series. Stay tuned for more!

"Spirits damn it!" Nihlus screamed as he tossed his control on the floor.

"Ha! That's 5 out of 9 rounds! Looks like you're buying tonight!!"Jack stated to the sour puss turian.

"I demand a rematch!!" He said with his arms crossed. Sometimes he can be such a child.

"No can do" Jack said with a smirk. What was she getting at?

"What? But I paid for your service" Nihlus growled at biotic with narrowed eyes.

"Exactly. Your service is over in five minutes" Jack told him as she pointed to an antique clock off to the side. That made his eyes widen.

"Shit! Really?!" He stood up and began heading to the door.

"Duh" Jack said as she lounged on the couch as she watched Nihlus leave without another word.

\--//--

"It seems that our time is up Bau-san" Kasumi stated to the salarian spectre. Jondum Bau looked up at the Japanese woman across from him.

"Already?" He asked her. Kasumi nodded her head, flashing him a smile.

"Yes, your friend paid for 6 hours of my service" she explained to him.

"Well miss Goto, I enjoyed your company and services" Jondum said as he began to stand up.

"As I have" she said rising up as well. Kasumi took his arm again and led him to the door. They both walked out to the sitting room and saw Nihlus just entering as well.

"Jondum! Have you seen Garrus?" He asked his fellow comrade. 

"I haven't. I just barely walked out and came here" he explained to Nihlus.

"Crap!"

"Have you tried calling him?"

"I tried, but he won't answer"

"Gentlemen?" Kasumi spoke up between the two males. Two sets of eyes turned to look at her. With a calm expression she smiled.

"May I suggest that I call Alice to inform your friend of his time expiration?" She suggested.

"If it's not too much trouble"

"Not at all gentlemen"

\--//--

Alice felt sore all over when she woke up to the sound of her omnitool blinking. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and answered it.

"Hello?" 

"Alice-san, it's Kasumi" the sweet voice of her friend answered on the other end of the call.

"What's up Kasumi?" Alice replied as she began to get out of bed, but an arm belonging to get current client would not let go.

"Are you still with your client, Garrus Vakarian?" She asked.

"Yes, why?"

"His six hours are almost up and his friends are growing concern for him"

"Alright, I'll him know. We'll be out in a minute" she answered as she hung up. Alice Sheperd turned to look at Garrus. He was still sleeping and he looked at peace. Waking up her clients was the hardest part of her services. She felt like she was destroying their bit of wonderland by waking them up to reality. But as an Acolyte, it was her job to so. Alice swallowed her guilt and began to shake Garrus awake.

"Wake up Garrus" she called. Garrus stirred, but did not wake. Sheperd sighed and shook him a little more. Garrus groaned as he felt his deep sleep be ripped away and forced to wake. He blinked a few times as his vision began to adjust. The first thing he saw was Alice Sheperd's brown eyes.

"Sorry to wake you" she apologized as he began to sit up.

"It's alright" Garrus answered as he looked at Alice.

"Hmmmm....What time is it?" He asked her.

"Almost time for my services to be up for you" she answered him with a sad expression.

"Already? Damn and here I was hoping for another round" he meant it as a joke to lighten her mood, but it did little to help.

"Sorry handsome. How bout a rain check?" She asked as she got out of bed and walked over to closet. She opened it and pulled out a different dress. It was white dress with a black skirt that went down 3 inches past her ass and showed off her all of her back. The only thing holding it up, was the collar that was fitted on her neck. 

"Seems like you're eager to throw me out" he stated as began to pull on his under suit and armor.

"It may seem like it, but I'm not." She answered as she pulled on a pair of six inch black stilettos.

"What?"

"I'm just following my orders. Your friend paid for six hours of my services and you must leave when your time is up, or else Shi'ara will get C-sec to throw you out" Alice explained as she walked up to him as he finished pulling on all pieces of his armor. 

"Come on. Your friends are waiting" she said sweetly as she took his arm and lead him out.

\--//--

"There you are! About time you show up" Nihlus scolded Garrus as he and Sheperd came into view in the sitting room.

"Sorry about that" he apologized to his friend. Nihlus grunted and mumbled a whatever under his breath.

"Gentlemen I believe this is were bid ourselves adieu" Sheperd butted in before another word would be exchanged between the two.

"She is right gentlemen" Kasumi said as she gently released Jondum's arm. She learned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Come back later. I'm sure we'll have more to talk about Bau-san" Kasumi bidded him goodbye and with that Kasumi walked away.

"I enjoyed our time together Garrus. Don't forget about our rain check" Alice Sheperd said with a wink and kissed him on his mouth plates. The kiss was short and sweet for him, too short for him to react as she pulled away from him.

"Until next time Vakarian" she said as she walked away.


End file.
